The Doctor and his Rose
by billsfan104
Summary: Rose and The Doctor realize how important they are to eachother. Smut *alot* haha Set after The Satan Pit


"He said I was going to die in battle."

"Then he lied."

The Doctor was working at the console when the TARDIS door opened. He saw the girl he loved. Emotion took over and he found himself lifting her off her feet hugging her tightly. He was so close to losing Rose, and it was all his fault. He wanted to keep her safe always.

Rose and The Doctor stepped away from the console after finishing their conversation with Ida. "Long day, huh?" joked the Doctor. Rose gave a weak grin as she stared at her feet. The Doctor frowned. He hated seeing her upset. He knew what she was feeling. Scared, worried, anxious. He felt it too. They were in for a long night. "I think i'll go wash up." Said Rose. The Doctor shook himself from his thoughts and said he'd go do the same. Walking down the hall to his room, he started undoing his tie. All that was on his mind was Rose. His Rose. He slipped off his shoes and jacket when he heard the water from Rose's shower turn on. "I should probably do the same." he thought. He walked into his bathroom stripping away the rest of his clothes, and turned on the warm water. As he stepped in, steam filling the air, he wondered how this last adventure would effect Rose's and his relationship. He loved her so much. Does she feel the same way about him? The Doctor picked up his soap and chuckled to himself. It was the soap Rose had bought him when they went on a shopping trip back in Cardiff. It had that clean but musky smell that she loved. "That girl." he said aloud while suddsing up. He finished his shower and pulled on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Rose's shower turned off when he was changing. "She must be getting ready for bed", he thought. The Doctor was putting away his tie into a drawer on his dresser when he heard footsteps coming up to his door. Rose was standing in the doorway. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her hair damp around her face. "Doctor?" she said. The Doctor felt a little embarressed standing there in his underwear, "but it's not the first time she's seen a man in boxers before", he thought.

"Yes, Rose?"

" Um, Well..."

"Oh no", thought the Doctor she wants to go home, she hates me, she wants to leave, I'm to dangerous for her. These thoughts ran around his mind, he felt nervous. His nervousness must have shown because Rose said ,

"Oh nevermind, forget it."

"No! Please." he said, wanting to know what was on her mind.

" Well... I was just wondering...could i stay in here with you tonight?" The last part was mumbled out so fast The Doctor almost didn't know what she was asking.

"What?" He said in shock.

"It's just... I don't want to be alone, ya know. Just for tonight!" She added the last part quickly when the Doctor stared at her dumbfounded.

Rose Tyler, wanted to stay in his room. In his bed. Tonight.

"Uh, yeah, sure. No p-problem." he sputtered out.

"Thanks," she said a bit awkwardly. She didn't move from the doorway, but shifted on the balls of her feet looking as nervous as the Doctor felt.

"Oh!' the Doctor said running a hand through his hair moving to turn down the blankets on his bed. Rose quickly stepped out of the door to the other side of the bed to help.

"Are you sure its alright?" she asked.

" Positive! " he assured her.

She flashed him a smile that made his knees feel like Jell-O.

"Right then, off to bed Miss Tyler" he joked.

She laughed and said " Oi! Its time for all the little Time Lords to go to bed now!"

He chuckled and agreed, "Quite right too."

He held the cover up so she could slide in. She slid in , the soft comforter wrapping her in warmth.

She turned and looked at him when he didn't move in with her.

"Well? Come on then I won't hurt you!" she laughed.

He moved in carefully, not sure if it was appropriate to touch her or not. She was scooted to the right side of the bed, so he slid farther to the left not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. When the Doctor moved away she moved closer.

"Uh, sorry, do you have enough room?" He asked , wanting her to be comfortable.

"Yeah! But you don't! You're hanging on for dear life! Come on then!" she gestured for him to move closer.

The Doctor slid back over to her so that they were touching arms. Her touch set fire to the Doctor's skin and he become aware that boxers may have not been the best choice for sleepwear.

Rose leaned over and clicked off the table lamp that was next to her so that they were in complete darkness. The only sound they heard was the gentle hum of the TARDIS. She turned on her side so that she was facing away from the Doctor. He took this as a signal to get comfortable himself. He was on his side facing Rose's back. "Goodnight Doctor", said Rose.

"Goodnight Rose". They layed in silence for a while, their breath growing steady. Drifting off to sleep whe Rose said,

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of anything?"

The Doctor wasn't expecting this. Yeah! Of course he was afraid of stuff. Why would she ask that? Cyberman, Daleks , that whole lot was enough to scare anyone. He wanted to be brave and macho for Rose, but he knew she needed sympathy.

"Weeeelllll..., being chased by Daleks isn't the way I would start the day if you know what i mean."

Rose rolled over onto her back so that she was staring at the TARDIS ceiling. The Doctor did the same clasping his hands on his belly.

"No, really Doctor" she said.

He knew the answer to the question, he was terrified of losing someone he loved. Her. The thought of losing his sweet Rose brought him actual physical pain, he never wanted to feel.

"Yes, Rose. I am afraid of somethings."

"Like?"

"Weeeelllll...you know...when me and you go on our adventures i get... scared." The Doctor said cautiously, not wanting to be to obvious.

"Yeah, me too." Rose loved the Doctor. A love that was so strong just laying next to him made her face blush red and her insides flutter. She asked to stay in here because she felt safe with him. Plus, laying in a bed with him wasn't a bad perk either.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here." The Doctor said sincerly. He always planned to be there. Forever.

Rose turned her head to face him , "Yeah?"

"Yes!"

The Doctor took his hands off his stomach and took her hand in his. She smiled and laughed, he did the same. They fell asleep together, hand in hand, smiling.


End file.
